Beauty and the Kaiba!
by Tears in Heaven
Summary: *Revised part of chapter 18 of 'The Difference One Person Can Make'* Dedicated to Car2n cuz she threatened me to write this...- - What happens when the Beauty and the Beast cast joins into Seto and Téa's romance? O.o


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu Gi Oh, Beauty and the Beast or the song called Beauty and the Beast sung by Celine Dion, The Real Slim Shady by Eminem or Black Suits Comin' (Nod Ya Head) by Will Smith.   
  
Hushpuppy24: This is not the original story of 'The Difference One Person Can Make.' I must warn you the following paragraphs have nothing to do with the original story. That is because I am taking a threat...err...request...from Car2n because this reminded her of Beauty and the Beast, and I must add in singing teapots...-_-|| If I don't, she'll kick me...and yes, I do know her in real life so I know that she has the ability to kick me. Anyways, the following paragraph is dedicated to you, Car2n...lol~! ^^ It's just a revised part in chapter 18, so yea... Special appearances made by: Belle, Beast, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lumiere and Cogsworth. Sorry, but I have not seen Beauty and the Beast...I'm so ashamed! * Cries * The characters names are based on what I found on the Internet so if I got any of them wrong, please tell me.   
  
And now for this demented short story...  
  
Revised chapter 18  
  
******************  
  
(Note that characters may not act like they usually do.)  
  
He gave a small smirk. "...You don't know how much you've got me thinking about you..."   
  
He set Téa down lightly on the couch as he got up and walked over to the opposite side of the room. He was about to pick up his trench coat when he heard loud snoring coming from his coat. Giving a confused look, he bent down and studied the trench coat carefully, not moving the item from its place. He looked back at Téa, who was still sound asleep. 'I don't think she's snoring...' Seto thought to himself. Louder snoring came from the jacket, sending shivers down his spine. He quickly yanked off the jacket, revealing a teapot and a chipped cup.  
  
"Zzzzz...Zzzzz...huh? What?" The teapot suddenly revealed two small narrow eyes and a tiny mouth underneath its spout. "HEY! We're on!" She yelled out. "Come on Chip! Wake up!" She said as she poked Chip on its side.   
  
"Huh?" Chip said sleepily.   
  
"Everybody! We're on!" Mrs. Potts shouted. Suddenly, Cogsworth the clock, Lumiere the candlestick and the little footrest popped out from behind the couch yawning. The noise had also awakened Téa from her slumber. Sitting up from the couch, she watched in amazement at the talking household objects. Kaiba slowly backed up with the trench coat still in his hands. His leg hit the glass table as he made his way around it and back to where Téa had fallen asleep. Sitting down next to Téa, both watched with their mouths wide opened as the objects bounced around the room.   
  
"Cue the music!" Chip exclaimed in a childish voice.   
  
The room suddenly darkened as a spotlight focused on Mrs. Potts. Seto and Téa glanced from side to side, wondering where all the lights went when Mrs. Potts started singing a heavenly tune that filled the room.   
  
Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
  
Téa and Seto's eyes bulged as they watched the teapot sing and the rest of the crew adding background music, with the candlestick setting the romantic mood. The curtains on the huge window Seto had been looking out of suddenly moved as the couple inched away to the other end of the couch, while the teapot continued to sing.   
  
Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast  
  
"That's our cue!" A muffled voice behind the curtains whispered loudly. With a sudden wiggle in the curtains, a maiden and a werewolf like creature dressed in formal clothes stepped out. Seto and Téa froze in their spots as they gritted their teeth in shock. Belle and Beast slowly walked from behind the curtains and walked slowly towards the center of the living room. Their hands were about to touch when Beast was yanked down to the ground, finally noticing his jacket had caught onto the curtain, throwing him to the floor when he tried to walk away from the window. The Beast let out a snarl before tearing the curtain to shreds with his claws, then returning to Belle as a trail of shredded cloth hung by the tail of his jacket. The two of them waltzed to the melody as Lumiere swung on the chandelier, sprinkling little sparkling dust particles.   
  
"I never knew you had a chandelier..." Kaiba said, breaking out of his shocked sequence.   
  
"I didn't know I did either..." Téa replied, still in a slightly traumatized mood.   
  
The room suddenly darkened as disco lights appeared from out of nowhere. The chandelier disappeared through the roof and instead, a shiny silver disco ball dangled from the ceiling. All the Beauty and the Beast cast dove behind the couch as seconds flew by.   
  
"Why do I have a feeling I'll be explaining this to a psychiatrist someday...?" Téa muttered to herself. Sounds of loud crashing of pots and pans were heard as the Beauty and the Beast cast emerged from the couch again, this time, in a styling hip hop style. Beast, with a microphone in his hand, he started rapping along to the real slim shady as the rest of the gang danced along.   
  
I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady  
All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating  
So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,  
Please stand up, please stand up?  
  
Black suits and sunglasses suddenly flies in from out of nowhere as each member put on the black items. The disco ball, now replaced with two giant speakers, booming loud music of Black Suits Comin' (Nod Ya Head). The crew started bopping to the music, with Lumiere lip-syncing the music, as Kaiba and Téa sat motionless on the couch, eyes wide open. "What are they doing?" Téa asked in a low moaning voice.  
  
"How should I know? It's your house..." Seto replied sarcastically, but his eyes still glued to the Beast in black. 'I'm having those hallucinations again aren't I?' He thought to himself. 'I never should've ate those aspirins...'  
  
(Nod Ya Head! The Black Suits Comin')   
Let me see you (Nod Ya Head! The Black Suits Comin')  
Like this, let me see you (Nod Ya Head! The Black Suits Comin')  
Like this, let me see you bop your head, nod your head, come on!  
(Nod Ya Head! The Black Suits Comin')  
Let me see you (Nod Ya Head! The Black Suits Comin')  
Like this, let me see you (Nod Ya Head! The Black Suits Comin')  
Like this (Nod Ya Head!)  
  
The music played as the Beast break-danced on the floor, spinning on his head, while Chip did a slide on the nearest coffee table, thus falling off the edge and chipping another part of the teacup. The beast was in the middle of a handstand when tranquilizer darts shot in all directions of the Beauty and the Beast cast. The music suddenly stopped playing. All the speakers disappeared and the lights went back to normal. There at the doorway stood Mokuba, blowing the steam rising from the tranquilizer gun.   
  
Mokuba looked over to the couch, trying to find his brother, but Seto wasn't there. He looked a little closer...and huddled in a dark little corner, he found Kaiba and Téa, their knees pulled up against their chest with their arms huddling against their legs, shivering.  
  
******************  
  
"And that's what happened..." Téa explained in a monotone voice.   
  
"I see..." Said the psychiatrist as he scribbled down some more notes. "And how long have you been having these...hallucinations?"   
  
"THEY WEREN'T HALLUCINATIONS I TELL YA!" Téa blurted out loudly. "They were real I tell ya...real..." She continued to mutter as she curled up into a ball, her eyes shifting from left to right. "They're real..."   
  
  
Hushpuppy24: Ok...I know that made ABSOLUTELY no sense at all...but Car2n kept threatening me to write a story about singing teapots so I did...Anyways...If you'd like to know what actually happened in the original story, you can check out my fic 'The Difference One Person Can Make.' It's a lot more...normal...* twitch * than this one...LOL~! Those of you waiting for the next chapter to 'The Difference One Person Can Make' it should be up shortly... I've got the idea and everything, but I just need to type it up. ^^ Review~! 


End file.
